


Promise of Beauty.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Could Be Wrong - D.Gray-Man Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Miranda, making flowers bloom.





	

Both Alistar and Miranda jump teen feet away from each other when Alistar says Miranda's name, she because he startled her, and Alistar because he didn't expect Miranda to react like that.

They spend the next ten minutes apologizing for startling the other, and then apologizing about apologizing for having startled each other, and so on and so forth until Crowley clears his throat and looks around.

He blinks a little surprised when he finds the small previously barren pot filled with flowers.

"Did you..."

Miranda flushes, so Crowley is quick to tell her that it's merely curiosity.

"I... just..." Miranda sighs, looking at the flowers her Innocence has allowed to bloom. "They seemed so sad, not being able to grow up. They... they have the promise of beauty, don't they?"

"They are beautiful," Crowley admits, trying not to think of the last time he was around flowers. Instead he gives Miranda a small smile that he hopes won't startle her. "You are very kind, letting them know everything will be alright."

Miranda flushes again, and the next twenty minutes are spent apologizing about having embarrassed her, and then she apologizes about having embarrassed him and so on, so forth.


End file.
